


Sword

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [25]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, another poem, there's muses again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Apple muses on Darling.
Relationships: Darling Charming/Apple White
Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139648
Kudos: 16





	Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Another poem! but i didn't say it was a good one
> 
> Ah Femslash Feb 2020... back in the days before life changed forever with Covid-19. I'm uploading these a year late, OOPS! Stay tuned for all 29!
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 25 - Sword

Darling had a huge,

very big,

very long,

Sword

and Apple White loved it.

She loved laying in bed at night

thinking about Darling coming to her rescue

swinging her sword with such practiced ease

it cut the air like butter.

Darling was a fascinating mix of

beauty 

and 

raw power.

She was an intoxicating woman.

And a hexcellent knight.


End file.
